


Merman!Bucky headcanons

by daenyara



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Mermaids, Merman Bucky, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara





	Merman!Bucky headcanons

  * Imagine merman!Bucky being captured and exhibited in a Circus
  * He soon becomes the main attraction
  * People come all the way to see a real merperson, thinking that he’ll grant them a wish
  * He’s tried to escape a couple of times, which has only led him to more suffering. So he simply gave up
  * All day long he sees those excited faces outside of the small tank where they keep him
  * They scream and laugh and stares at him with marvel in their eyes as if he’s a nice sculpture instead of a sentient being
  * He starts to think of himself like an inanimate object, less than a beast. Everyone thinks so anyway, so why wouldn’t he?
  * After a while, he’s almost forgotten his name
  * Until you come along
  * You were one of the latest people to join the Circus.
  * One night you sneak into his tent and you quietly get closer to the tank
  * You’ve heard rumours about the rare creature who lives there, you’ve heard merpeople are magic but dangerous
  * You’ve heard all kind of stories about the famous merman, but you need to see for yourself
  * “Hello?”
  * You stand by the tank, unsure. Maybe, you should be afraid, but you aren’t. You’re just curious
  * And he’s curious as well
  * No human has ever spoken to him with such hesitation and kindness in their voice. Actually, no human has ever spoken to him at all. They don’t even know he can understand them, probably
  * And yet you’re there, whispering softly at the water and greeting him like he’s your equal
  * Slowly, cautiously, he emerges from the water and studies you
  * Your eyes run along his handsome face, down to his scarred body and his sinuous scaly tail
  * He looks beautiful, of course. But when you stared into his eyes he can see that there’s no marvel in your expression. Only sadness
  * You smile at him, ruefully
  * How could someone have so much disregard towards beauty and life? You cannot understand
  * You’re just like him, he can see it in your eyes, even though he doesn’t understand how could two creatures that are so different feel the same
  * And yet, you have the same look in your eyes as he does. The look of a bird trapped in a cage
  * “I’m y/n”, you say, and he doesn’t answer
  * He’s learnt not to trust your kind, but you seem so different. So… good
  * You have some food with you, to share with him. You don’t know what merpeople eat, so you brought a bit of everything
  * “Here, you can have some. You must be hungry”
  * He’s hesitant, but you’re smiling and there’s such beauty in your eyes so he grabs something
  * The two of you eat in silence for a long while
  * “I’m sorry they locked you in here. I wish you could be free,” you sigh. “What’s your name?”
  * Then you let out a soft laugh, and he could’ve sworn that his heart just skipped a beat
  * “I’m sorry. I don’t even know if you speak English, and if you did you probably don’t wanna speak to me anyway.”
  * You know. You know that he has come to hate humans, and it almost seems as if you agree with him. You’re a mystery, to him
  * But for the first time, he’s curious about a human
  * You get up to leave, when he finally speaks
  * “Bucky”
  * Your eyes widen at his whisper. “What?”
  * “My name… is Bucky.”
  * His voice is the most incredible and enrapturing sound you’ve ever heard
  * Night after night, you go into his tent and talk
  * In the beginning, he mostly listens. You tell him about your life, your struggles, your decision to run away with the Circus to be free, and your delusion when you realized you can be free but still feel trapped
  * After a while, he starts sharing, and the more he talks, the more you both realizing you’re falling in love with each other
  * You decide to risk everything to set him free, even when that means you’ll never see him again.
  * Initially, he’s adamant that he doesn’t wanna leave you
  * He would spend an eternity life in that tank if it meant being with you
  * But you insist. You know he’s going to die in there, and you cannot let that happen. He has a family who’s waiting for him, you have no one
  * So you come up with a plan, and with the help of some friends from the Circus you manage to  bring him to the ocean
  * You try to hold back the tears while you kiss him goodbye, as the waves gently lap against your belly
  * But that’s when you notice it
  * Bucky grins
  * “Humans think we merpeople can grant wishes. That bit it’s true.”
  * When you look down, instead of your legs, there’s a mermaid tail. The shiny scales reflect the moonlight, and it’s beautiful
  * You take Bucky’s hand
  * As you two disappear into the depths of the water, you’re beaming. For the first time in your life, you know what it means to finally feel free
  * Never once you had thought that underwater you’d learn how to really breathe




End file.
